everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
ShadowSpirit020/Characters/Families
Here is a listing of all of my other characters, ones that don't get pages. They are arranged by family and alphabetically. STILL UNDER ORGANIZATION Charming Clans Charmings of Athens, Greece Leonidas Charming King Leonidas Charming is the King of Charming Castle in his area, son of the late Sirius and Zinova Charming, husband of the late Queen Alexis and father of twins Demetria and Phoenix Charming. He is a kind, loving father and devoted ruler, and makes sure he spends equal time with his children, who lost their mother at five-years-old, and the kingdom. Alexis Charming Queen Alexis Charming is the late wife of King Leonidas and the late mother of Demetria and Phoenix. She was a kind, caring queen and mother, before passing away when the twins were five to an unknown illness Alexis was not born into royalty, in fact, she was born poor. She grew up in the streets, which forced her to give a grim and cold outlook on everything. It wasn't until she was caught stealing food from the Royal Castle, but then where she would get a second chance in life. Queen Zinova took her under her wing and helped her. Eventually, she got close with Leonidas and the two fell in love and later married. Zinova Charming Queen Zinova Charming is the former Queen of Athens Castle. She is the wife of the late Sirius Charming, the mother of Leonidas Charming, the mother-in-law of the late Alexis Charming, and the paternal grandmother of Demetria and Phoenix. She is also the sister-in-law of the late Iskander Charming and the daughter-in-law of the late Archelaus and Artemisia Charming. Born into a High-Class Noble Family, Zinova was arranged to marry Sirus when they were teens. Zinova also helped Leonidas and Alexis get together, help them understand one another. When Alexis died, Zinova returned to the kingdom to help her son raise the twins, which enabled her to form a strong grandmother to grandchild bonds with them both. Sirius Charming King Sirius Charming is the former king of Athens Castle. He was the husband of Zinova Charming, father of Leonidas Charming, and the grandfather of Demetria and Phoenix. Unfortunately, Sirius passed away when Leonidas was very young, so he has no memory of his father. Archelaus Charming Archelaus Charming (Prince of the People) is the Great-Grandfather of Phoenix and Demi Charming. Artemisia Charming Charmings of London, England Colton Charming King Colton Charming '''is the former King of Londust Castle. He is the father of Easton Charming, father-in-law of Journey Charming, and paternal grandfather of Kaelyn, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ. He is also the great-grandfather of Kaelyn's unborn children. He has an extremely close relationship with his grandchildren and tends to be more of their father figure than their actual father. Siena Charming Queen '''Siena Charming is the former Queen of Londust Castle. She is the wife of Colton Charming, the mother of Easton Charming, mother-in-law of Journey Charming, and paternal grandmother of Kaelyn, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ. She is also the great-grandmother of Kaelyn's unborn children. Like her husband, Seina is extremely close to her grandchildren and supports anything her grandchildren do and doesn't see anything wrong with them wanting to follow their own paths. She, in particular, supports Adelaide's dream to travel and was fine with her dropping out of school. She and Colton are paying for all of Adelaide's expenses as she travels all over the world. Easton Charming Journey Charming Dancer family Fallon Dancer Queen Fallon Dancer is the current Sixth Dancing Princess and Queen of her Castle. She is the sixth daughter of Anton and Sylvi Dancer, the younger sister of Deirdre Dancer and three others and the older sister of six, and the aunt of Delancey and Justine Dancer. She is the wife of King Consort Luciano Delgado and mother of Jordan, Tyler, and Audrey Dancer, the latter two she unknowingly ignores in favor of training Jordan to be the best Dancer Prince. Luciano "Luka" Delgado King Consort Luciano "Luka" Delgado is the husband of Queen Fallon Dancer, the current generation's Sixth Dancing Princess, and the father of Jordan, Tyler, and Audrey Dancer. During his high school years, he was chosen to be Fallon's Prince Charming, something he wasn't thrilled about already having dreams to go into the military. Despite the small mishap, he did both. Now a former general from the German military, Luka didn't interact much with his children at first, due to being in service. Following the birth of his daughter (and learning that his wife wasn't paying attention to Tyler), Luka retired from the military and returned home to be both King and a sort-of-stay-at-home dad taking care of Tyler and Audrey (with some help from their nanny Gabriella). Despite the first couple of years not being there, Luka made up for it and his relationship with his youngest children is much better than with Jordan. Alvarez and Rodriguez family Gregorio Alvarez Malina Alvarez Elvira Alvarez Javier Alvarez Aleixo Rodriguez Gisela Rodriguez Aleya Rodriguez Aleya Rodriguez is Dallas Alvarez's cousin and the girlfriend of Calina Kuznetsov's cousin Nikolay Kuznetsov. Faraji family Saima Faraji Saima Faraji' is the mother of Amari Faraji and ex-wife of Gamal Okafor. * Saima is an Arabic name meaning "Fasting Woman". * Faraji is an African last name meaning "Solace". * Okafor is her married name, after divorcing Gamal, she returned to her Maiden Name. Naji Faraji Naji Faraji is the son of Abioye and Karyme Faraji and the older brother of Saima Faraji and the uncle of Amari Faraji. He is the current Adviser until Amari is of age - though that was before his destiny was chosen. * Naji is an Arabic name meaning "Safe". Abioye Faraji Abioye Faraji is the husband of Karyme Faraji and the father of Saima and Naji Faraji. He is also the former Adviser for Pharaoh Zaire Farrow. * Abioye is an African name meaning "The son of royalty". Karyme Faraji Karyme Faraji is the wife of Abioye Faraji and the mother of Saima and Naji Faraji. * Karyme is an Arabic name meaning "Generous friend". Gamal Okafor Gamal Okafor is the father of Amari Faraji and the ex-husband of Saima Faraji. Farrow family * Leventis is a Greek Surname that comes from Italian levanti ‘Levantine’, ‘people from the East’, i.e. the eastern Mediterranean, in particular, armed sailors or pirates during the Middle Ages. In Italian the word took on a negative connotation and came to mean ‘pirate’ and hence ‘undisciplined youth’, but in Greek, the term has positive connotations of fearlessness and gallantry. Odion Farrow Alec Farrow Neferure Farrow Neferure Farrow is the former queen of Fairygypt, mother of Zaire, Babirye, and Dayo and the grandmother of Thalia, Kato, Odion, and Alec. Unlike her husband who was very traditional, Neferure gladly welcomed Alecta into the family, not even caring that she was Greek. She loves her grandchildren very much and supports each of their dreams. It is said that Thalia got her eyes from Neferure. Eshaq Farrow Eshaq Farrow is the former Pharaoh of Fairygypt and father of Zaire, Babirye, and Dayo and the grandfather of Thalia, Kato, Odion, and Alec Athena Leventis Hua family Li-Qin Hua Li-Qin Hua (Hua Li-Qing) 'is the former ''Mulan. She is the wife of Tou-Zhou Hua and mother of Xiu-Ying and Shan-Yuan Hua. She took her role as the former Mulan very seriously and pushed her daughter to be the best. * Li-Qin is a Chinese name meaning "beautiful harp, lute or zither". ** It is often spelled as "Liqin". * Li-Qin was named as an homage to "Li Hua" from Disney's Mulan. Shan-Yuan Hua '''Shan-Yuan Hua (Hua Shan-Yuan) is the younger brother of the current Mulan Xiu-Ying Hua and the son of Tou-Zhou and Li-Qin Hua. * Shan-Yuan is a Chinese name meaning "mountain spring". ** It is often spelled as "Shanyuan". * Shan-Yuan was named as an homage to "General Li Shang" from Disney's Mulan. Tou-Zhou Hua Tou-Zhou Cheng Hua (Hua Tou-Zhou) is the husband of Li-Qin Hua, the former Mulan, and father of Xiu-Ying, the current Mulan, and Shan-Yuan Hua. Following his marriage to Lin-Qin, he took her name to allow her to continue the Hua family name. Tou-Zhou is a very traditional man and raised his children as such. * Tou-Zhou is a Chinese name meaning "He Who Bears Life" ** It is sometimes spelled as "Touzhou" * Tou-Zhou was named as an homage to "Zhou Hua" from Disney's Mulan. Hook family Aimée Hook Aimée Hook (nee Delvaux) is the widowed wife of Captain Jamieson "Jamie" Hook, mother of CJ and Jaiden Hook, and the captain of the Jolly Roger. Jaiden Hook Cassandra "Cassie" Hook Dr. Cassandra "Cassie" Hook is the eldest child and only daughter of the late Jameson Hook and his wife Charlotte, and the older brother of Jeffery "Jessie" and Jamieson "Jamie" Hook. Despite the eldest, Cassie had no interest in taking the Role of the next Captain Hook. She did have a thing for the ocean, which had her become a Marine Biologist. Jeffery "Jesse" Hook Jeffery "Jesse" Hook is the first son and middle child the late Jameson Hook and his wife Charlotte, the younger brother of Dr. Cassandra Hook, and the older brother of the current Captain Hook, Jamieson "Jamie" Hook. Much like his sister, Jesse had no interest in the Captain Hook role but was very much into the ocean, which got him to be am Aquatic Veterinarian. Jameson Hook Blaise Delvaux Blaise Delvaux is CJ and Jaiden's maternal uncle, Aimee's older brother. Since starting her Legacy Year, CJ has begun to communicate with her Uncle and learn more about her mother and also her French side. She enjoys Video Chatting with him. Charlotte Hook Ivashov and Ryaov family * Note: Co-Owned with WiseUnicorn Aleksandr Ivashov Aleksandr Ivashov was a well-known sorcerer-magic. He is the late husband of Valeriya Ivashov and the father of Feliks, Klavdiya, and Aleksei Ivashov. Aleksandr, unfortunately, passed away during a freak accident during a show leaving his oldest son Feliks to overtake the shows in order to make money for the family. Valeriya Ivashov Valeriya Ivashov is the mother of Feliks, Klavdiya, and Aleksei Ivashov and the wife of Sorcerer Aleksandr Ivashov. She is also the paternal grandmother of Vitali and Victoria. Valeriya remains in Russia waiting for news from her son and daughter-in-law about her missing Grandchildren, but so far no luck. Feliks Ivashov TBA Klavdiya Ivashov TBA Radimir Ryaov TBA Marya Ryaov TBA Tatiana Ryaov TBA Sasha Ryaov Natasha "Sasha" Ryaov is one of Rayna Ivashov's older sister and the only one that she keeps in contact. Sasha and Rayna's family were not pleased with her choice to marry Aleksei who comes from a poor family. They really weren't pleased when they learned he came from a family of magic users, as their parents and elder sister were anti-magic. They hated magic. When Rayna first met Aleksei, she fell for him and fell hard, Sasha was the one to tell her to follow her heart, which was to be with Aleksei. (TBC) Kuznetsov family Nikolai Kuznetsov Nikolai Kuznetsov is the son of Fabiyan and Raisa Kuznetsov, older brother of Alyona Kuznetsov, husband of the late Natasha Kuznetsov and father of Calina Kuznetsov. Nikolai lives in a small town in Russia with his daughter and his the blacksmith of the town. He is very protective of his one daughter but wants her to do things she wants. When he first learns of her destiny, he is unsure and finds it ridiculous and believes people should be able to choose what they want to do with their life. He fully supports Calina being a rebel. * His name is Russian meaning Victorious; conqueror of the people. A variant of Nicholas". * Kuznetsov is a Russian last name which directly points to the occupation – "Kuznets" in Russian is a blacksmith. Natasha Kuznetsov Natasha Kuznetsov is the wife of Nikolai Kuznetsov and the late mother of Calina Kuznetsov. Natasha passed away when Calina was only a few months old to cancer, which she found she had during her pregnancy. Natasha didn't want to get healed, so she bore it and nine months later gave birth to Calina Natalya Kuznetsov. She managed to live to see Calina up to six months before passing away at the hospital with her family. * Natasha is a Russian name which means "Born on Christmas Day" Ilarion Kuznetsov Illarion Kuznetsov is the grandfather of Nikolai and Alyona Kuznetsov and the great-grandfather of Calina and Nikolay Kuznetsov. Not much is known about him, but Nikolai has mentioned that he is the reason why Calina and he both have their "abilities". Raisa Kuznetsov Raisa is Nikolai's mother. Raisa had been traveling around the world since the passing of her husband, but she returned home after learning that her daughter-in-law passed away. Raisa knew Natasha's time was limited, especially learning she had cancer but wasn't expecting her to pass when Calina was only a few months old. Nguyễn family Mr. Huỳnh Liên Nguyễn Khánh Nguyễn Phương Nguyễn Kim Nguyễn Novak-Alexiadis family Radomir "Rade" Novak Chloe Alexiadis Novaya family Vasilisa Novaya Vasilisa Novaya is the adoptive mother Blake and Brangwen Von Dark, a sorceress, and a fierce follower of Von Rothbart. Upon orders by her Lord, she kidnaped Aleksei and Catherine Ivashov's twin children, Vitali and Victoria and raised them as her own. She did not plan on falling in love with the twins, but she did. Unfortunately, they ended up overhearing her talking to Odile which would change them both. Brangwen ends up rebelling more and Blake's dark magic vanishes completely, only allowing him to use Light magic. Starkey family William Starkey Chanelle Morriss † Malik Starkey Adelina Velásquez S'Pades family The S'Pades family are known for having a pastel color rainbow. King Alastor S'Pades King Alastor S'Pades is the King of the Spades Kingdom in Wonderland, husband of Queen Leya, and the father of Quinn, Bravery, Ainsley, Skye, and Thea. Alastor is a very loyal, brave, and strong King, always taking care of the people and his family before himself. He is very supportive of his family, especially with Quinn and them being non-binary. He doesn't know about the bullying between his children, as they fake being cute and charming when he's near and Quinn doesn't tell their him or Leya. He worries a lot about Quinn especially after the Evil Queen cursed Wonderland, preventing them and Bravery from returning home. They only way they were able to contact one another is using Quinn's new MirrorPad. His pastel color is red. Queen Leya S'Pades Queen Leya S'Pades (nee Reyes) is the Queen of the Spades Kingdom in Wonderland, wife of King Alastor S'Pades and the mother of Quinn, Bravery, Ainsley, Skye, and Thea. Leya loves all her children but has a special bond with Quinn that is unexplainable to many others. Unlike her husband, Lilara saw the bullying between her children. It was her that suggested the Quinn go to Ever After High, thinking a change of scenery might do them good. She also had Bravely go with them, knowing he would be able to help Quinn if they needed it. Before marrying into the Spades Royal Family, Leya was a commoner and was very poor. She was surprised when Alastor picked her of all the females in the Spades Kingdom to be his queen. She then learned that it was her generosity and kindness that made him fall for her. Her pastel color is lavender, which is most likely where Quinn got their purple hair. Ainsley S'Pades Ainsley S'Pades is the youngest son of the S'Pades family, the younger brother of twins Quinn and Bravery S'Pades. Ainsley often believes he should be the one to inherit the throne. He feels that he is the better choice when really, he isn't. When it comes to who would put the kingdom before themselves, it would be Quinn. Out of the three youngest siblings, Ainsley is the one that does most of the verbal bullying to Quinn. Ainsley is rarely afraid of people, he's not even afraid of his parent but is afraid of his older brother. Being both older and more physically structured, Bravery can easily due away with Ainsley. Ainsley doesn't bother in bullying him, so he goes after Quinn, but, he does not know how protective Bravery is over Quinn. Ainsley's pastel color is green. Skye S'Pades Skye S'Pades is the second youngest of the S'Pades family. Skye is literally what some people call "dumb blondes" (even though her hair is orange). Despite being the older, she listens to everything Thea says. She listens to Thea because she believes she is the smarter one, which isn't off. Skye is 13-years-old. Skye's pastel color is orange. Thea S'Pades Thea S'Pades is the youngest of the S'Pades family. Thea is the smarter of the twin sisters and is even smarter than Ainsley. She isn't smarter than Bravery. Thea is the mastermind behind all the plots involving bullying and teasing Quinn. Thea is 11-years-old but acts like she's 16. She also has a high IQ. Thea's pastel color is pink. Regina S'Pades Queen Regina S'Pades is the mother of King Alastor S'Pades. She was very strict with bringing up her son and intended for him to follow, but to her shock, he didn't. She lives in the Spades Kingdom, but far away from the Royal Castle. The reasoning behind this is due to him and his wife being too toxic for Quinn when they first came out as nonbinary. Another thing that made Alastor have an estranged relationship with his mother and father was his chose of his wife. Lilara was a poor commoner. But what stood out to Alastor was her caring way, she helped others before helping herself. That's what Alastor wanted in his queen. It is unknown what her pastel color was, but it's possible that it was yellow. Adam S'Pades King Adam S'Pades is the father of King Alastor S'Pades. Similar to his wife and queen, he was very strict with raising his son, making him think that women were nothing compared to the men. Once his son became King, he was shocked by much of the rules being changed. He lives in the Spades Kingdom, but far away from the Royal Castle. The reasoning behind this is due to him and his wife being too toxic for Quinn when they first came out as nonbinary. Another thing that made Alastor have an estranged relationship with his mother and father was his choice of his wife. Lilara was a poor commoner. But what stood out to Alastor was her caring way, she helped others before helping herself. That's what Alastor wanted in his queen. It is unknown what his pastel color was, but it's possible that it was grey. Vaughan family Arthfael Vaughan Sir Arthfael Vaughan was the current generation's Agravaine. He was the oldest son and child of King Lloyd and Queen Maeryn Vaughan, the older brother of Teagan and Caerwyn Vaughan, and paternal uncle of Freya and Dylan. Unlike in the original story, where Argravaine had a bad relationship with Gaheris, Arthfael had a good relationship with his younger brother, Caerwyn, the current Gaheris. After high school, he married his high school sweetheart, Alessandra Gálvez, who was the successor to Laurel. Sadly, his life ended as he took his place in the Arthurian Legends against the current generation's Lancelot. He was unable to see the birth of his child, Ximena Vaughan. Caerwyn Schuyler Sir Caerwyn Vaughan Schuyler was the current generation's Gaheris. He was the youngest son of Lloyd and Maeryn Vaughan, the younger brother of Arthfael and Teagan Vaughan, husband of Solana Schuyler and father of Freya and Dylan Schuyler. Prior to his death, Caerwyn was arranged to marry a woman named Lauryn, who was the successor to the role of Lynette. However, at the time, he was seeing Solana Schuyler, the village baker. Due to him not wanting to marry Lauryn, Caeryn was disowned by his father. Following his marriage to Solana, Caerwyn took her name rather than keep his own name. His wife was halfway through her pregnancy when he was killed alongside the current Gareth by Lancelot while trying to rescue Guinevere. Before his death, he asked Teagan to look after his family for him. Teagan continues to do so to this day. Lloyd Vaughan King Lloyd Vaughan is the current generation's King Lot. He is the husband of the late Maeryn Vaughan, the father of Arthfael, Teagan, and Caerwyn Vaughan and a direct descendant of the original King Lot. He has not been in any communication with his youngest son's wife or grandchildren since the death of his wife, Maeryn, and Arthfael and Caerwyn. When his children finished high school, Lloyd arranged for Caerwyn to marry a woman named Lauryn who was the successor to the role of ‎Lynette, Gaheris' wife. However, he was unaware of his youngest seeing the village baker, Solana Schuyler, so when his son refused to marry Lauryn he was shocked and angry. He tried everything to get his son to marry Lauryn, but nothing worked. In the end, Lloyd disowned his son and banished him from the castle. With the death of both his sons following the end of the first Arthurian Legends, his daughter Teagan is Heir to the Throne of Lothian. Teagan Vaughan Solana Schuyler Maeryn Vaughan Queen Maeryn Vaughan was the current generation's Morgause. She is the late wife of Lloyd Vaughan and the mother of Arthfael, Teagan, and Caerwyn Vaughan. Ximena Vaughan Princess Ximena Vaughan is the daughter of Arthfael Vaughan and Alessandra Gálvez, the current Agravine and Laurel. She was unable to meet her father as he passed away while taking part in his destiny. Ximena was told many things by her mother, grandfather, and Aunt Teagan. She currently attends Camelot High. Vermillion family Crimson Vermillion King Crimson Vermillion, also known as the Red King, is the current King of the Red Kingdom. He is the husband of Rubina "Ruby" Vermillion (nee Redford), the father of Scarlett Vermillion, and the adoptive father/uncle of Chase Redford. Crimson was the younger son of King Russell and Queen Desire and wasn't intended for the throne. However, upon the sudden passing of his parents and older brother, Carmine, Crimson was forced to take the throne. Compared to his wife, who is more demanding, Crimson is quiet and tends to keep to himself. Ruby no doubt, is the voice of the rulership with Crimson adding a few details. Crimson is also who Scarlett is closer too. Ruby Vermillion Queen Rubina "Ruby" Vermillion, also known as Red Queen, is the Queen of the Red Kingdom. She is the wife of Crimson Vermillion, the mother of Scarlett Vermillion and the adoptive mother/aunt of Chase Redford. Following her brother's sudden passing, Ruby took her nephew in, adopting him. Carmine Vermillion Crown Prince Carmine Vermillion is Crimson's deceased older brother. Carmine passed away when illness struck the Red Kingdom, taking many lives, including Crimson and Carmine's parents. Crimson was forced to take the throne despite being only 19. Other families Sorted by First Name, Alphabetically. '' Gabriella Tanner '''Gabriella Tanner' was Tyler and Audrey Dancer's nanny during the first five years of their life while their father was in the military and their mother was focused more on Jordan. When Cameron returned from the military, Gabriella continued to help out and became more of a mother-figured for the two youngest Dancer children. Jaafan Zoungrana Jaafan Zoungrana is Ayesha and Artemis Farrow's birth father and Thalia Farrow's ex-husband. Category:Subpages Characters' families